A girl from the past
by Lolitha
Summary: The war is over. Lord Voldemort defeated. Draco changed sides and escapet Azkaban. He's back at school. But who is SHE? Who is this mysterious girl that Draco hates so much. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1 The new girl

**Chapter 1. The new girl **

Draco sat in the big red train, which quietly drove students to meet another school year at Hogwarts. The war was over. Lord Voldemort was defeated, all the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban. Draco was the only one, who escaped that faith. He changed sides after Dumbledore was killed. He felt guilty and couldn't stand this feeling, so during the summer holidays he went straight to the Order of Phoenix. He named all the Death Eaters, revealed Voldemorts plans and helped defeat him. And with time he gained trust. The truth is he still hated most of them, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione, but he had to live with it and fight at the same side. They weren't that bad, actually, they were neat, but they didn't trust him, it was written all over their faces. Everytime the trio looked at him it seamed like they were thinking is he trustworthy or not, often speaking with him they paused as if to consider whether to tell him or not. But the war was over and Hogwarts opened once again and he was going to school with his new friends….

Hogwarts. Here it was, the castle, that no one could destroy. It's standing there waiting for new students and another school year. As the train stopped the carriages were waiting to take them to the castle. Testrales were in them and everyone could see them now. Everyone except the first years, who managed to stay out of this war, the ones, who didn't see death and horror.

Draco quietly got in one carriage beside Blaise. They were talking about girls, because now that the war was over they could have some fun and relax, like normal boys.

The carriages quietly stopped at the gates, where professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She took them to the great hall and helped to their tables. The teachers table was full, only Hagrid was missing. He probably was still in the lake with the first year students. Draco noticed two new teachers at the table. But he didn't have time for a closer look, because the door opened and Hagrid entered followed by a bunch of scared kids.

"Good afternoon, students!" McGonagall addressed them. "I am the headmistress of Hogwarts – school of witchcraft and wizarding. I'm happy to see all here again. So, let's start with the initiation."

She brought a chair and put a dusty old hat on it. Then she got a list and it started. . No one was looking or listening to the initiation. After it was done McGonagall spoke again:

"This year we have two new teachers! Agatha Bonehead will be teaching you potions." A middle-aged woman with fair hair and unfriendly grey eyes soundlessly rose from the table giving goosebumps to everyone in the hall. She was much like Minerva McGonagall herself, just creepier.

"And Sheila Marvin will be teaching you defense against the dark arts." A young woman with short dark hair and a friendly smile stud up from the table. She smiled to the students and clumsily sat down. Draco noticed she had a big scar on her cheek that made her friendly face look kind of scary. The woman tried to hide it with her hair, but it didn't cover up much, because the scar started under her left eye and ended on her neck.

"Apparently, the war was just as hard for her to… " Draco was thinking. But Blaise interrupted him:

"Just look at that girl! She's totally hot!" he pointed to the girl who just entered the hall.

The girl was incredibly beautiful. She had long straight dark as night hair, perfectly contrasting with her milky white skin. She was wearing black jeans perfectly lying on her hips, showing her great figure. Green top perfectly matched her eyes. The girl walked straight to the teachers table with such confidence that it shocked everyone at the hall. Blaise was so busy admiring the creature gracefully like a swan moving towards the table that it took some time for him to notice that Draco's eyes suddenly filed with hate. They were burning.

"Draco what's the mater? You know her?" he asked curiously.

"Know her? That _**bitch**_ betrayed us! Betrayed _**her own**_ family and mine to. She betrayed the ones, who loved her the most. That Bitch…"

"Draco, what are you talking about? Who is she?" Blaise asked shocked of what he heard.

"That's Ravenna Malaway." That name Draco spat out like poison. "Malaway is a very old and pure name. Her father was my family's best friend. I grown up with _**her**_But when she understood her father was a Death Eater, she betrayed him. And she betrayed my father to. She named hundreds of names to the minister of magic. Her father and the rest of them got to Azkaban, but she had no prove against my father so he was free in no time. Then she gained hundreds of enemies. Half of the wizarding world wanted to kill her, she broke so many families. But then she disappeared. Later, my father told me she lives with mudbloods. " Draco shook from disgust.

Blaze sat there quietly, it took some time for him to understand what he has just heard.

"But Draco, you changed sides. You are a traitor to." He tried to defend the girl.

"Blaise, it's not the same. She betrayed her family, because of who they were, and I did it, because I had to."

McGonagall spoke again, louder this time, so they stopped talking.

"Students, we have a new student. This is Ravenna Malaway. She'll be a seventh year student at the Gryffindor dormitory. "

The Gryffindor table began whistling and clapping. Soon the tables were filled with food and drinks and the feast began. Ravenna approached the Gryffindor table and said:

"Hello, Harry." She smiled. "Ron, Hermione." She nodded.

"You know her?" Dean gasped.

"Yeah. Ravenna fought with us." Ron answered smiling to the girl.

"And saved our lives!" Harry added.

"Yeah, and you saved mine after that." She giggled.

"Well. I always pay back" Harry giggled to. They began chatting and for a while Ravenna didn't notice Draco's eyes, soaking her up. Suddenly, she turned around and their eyes met. Her eyes filed with fear and hate and she asked:

"What is _**he **_doing here? "

"Learning" Answered Ron dumbly.

**A/N: Sorry for my grammar, i'm just learning so not really good at it yet. Pleace don't judge... i hope you enjoy the story. Please review... Should i update more? **

**Lolitha**


	2. Chapter 2 Living with the enemy

**Chapter 2. Living with the enemy **

After the feast professor McGonagall showed Ron and Hermione their new dormitory, which they have gotten like the head girl and boy. After that she asked Ravenna to come and talk. She took her to the next corridor and stopped by a big black door. Then professor opened it and Ravenna saw a big dormitory. Before saying anything McGonagall showed it to her. There was a big common room with a fireplace and some armchairs by it. Then Ravenna followed the Headmistress to a huge bathroom. The bath looked like a whole pool. The room had two doors in different ends and one in the middle, which they came thruogh. So that made three doors. Ravenna understood she's going to share the dormitory with somebody. But she didn't had the time to ask, McGonagall took her into one of the rooms. It was her room. There was a big window and a bed by it. Also there was a light tree desk and a closet.

The other room was the exact opposite of her own. It was all dark colored. A big window was closed by dark blue curtains. A big bed was as far away from the window as it was possible. And the dark desk was by the window. This room was elegant but cold, so Ravenna liked her room better. It was smaller, but cozy. After showing her new dormitory professor took her back to the common room and spoke to her:

"Ravenna I thought it would be more comfortable for you if you had your own dormitory, besides there are no places left in the Gryffindor. But you'll have to share it with another student is that ok with you?"

"I guess, who is it?"

"Oh, Draco come in… I was just telling miss Malaway you'll be sharing the dormitory." She told in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"**What?" **Ravenna was shocked. "Share? With **him?** You got to be kidding me! I'll better sleep in the garden or something. Just not here…. Why him? Why couldn't he sleep with the Slytherins? There's always enough room there for scums…" she spat that out.

"Ravenna, please calm down. Draco helped defeat Voldemort and he is not welcome at the Slytherin any more. You'll have to deal with it. "McGonagall said calmly and turned to go.

"I will not live with this.. this…. With **her… **" Malfoy finished, because he figured McGonagall wouldn't like if he said what he intended to.

"You will do what I say. Got that?" said professor tightly. She didn't wait for the answer and left them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ravenna ran to her room braking a vase on her way.

Draco went to his room as mad as her. He threw things untill there was nothing left to throw.


	3. Chapter 3 I hate you

**Chapter 3. I hate you**

**Hi guys. Sorry for such a LONG hold up. I completely forgot about fanfiction. Just found this story today. Decided to post it anyway. MAYBE some of you will still read it. Enjoy and comment. **

It's been a month since McGonagall told that Ravenna and Draco will have to live together. It was unbearable. They constantly ran one into another. Their eyes burnt with hate when they looked at each other. They tried to avoid contacts and never said a word to each other. When they accidentally met in hallway they just ignored the person in front of them, like someone you see for the first time in your life, but Ravenna could swear she heard Draco mumbling something like: "traitor" or "family's shame". She didn't want to confess, but it hurt her so much. Draco intended to make her life miserable. He always tried to make her trip by putting his leg in her way. And once she really tripped and fell. Draco and all of his "friends" laughed at her. Then Draco addressed her for the first time:

"What's the mater, traitor? Legs don't listen to you any more? Or maybe they understood you're a loser and betrayed you?" He laughed.

Ravenna pretended she didn't hear a word, but it hurt so much. Only then she understood how much he really hated her. During lessons the Slytherin boy tried to confuse her. The day wasn't completed if he didn't offend her at least once. It was obvious he hated her more then Harry Potter himself. He didn't even notice Harry when she was around. All his attention was focused on Ravenna.

He tried to hurt her, to offend, to make suffer...


	4. Chapter 4 Telling Ginny

**Chapter 4. Telling Ginny**

It was the middle of October. It was cold and rainy. The sky above the great hall was grey and cloudy. The sun was hidden behind them. That morning Ravenna woke up early. She couldn't sleep. So the girl slowly dressed up and went down for breakfast. There were few people in the hall. Ginny waved to Ravenna inviting to come and sit with her.

"Hi!" she smiled. "How are you?"

"How should I be, living with a monster?" Ravenna said sadly.

"Yeah… I imagine. If I had to live with him it would be the same."

"No, it wouldn't… Ginny there's something you don't know…."

"What is it? You know you can trust me…"

"Ginny I really don't want to talk about this…" Ravenna said painfully, but she didn't even notice when she started talking after all.

Ginny listened quietly and only nodded. After Ravenna was finished she couldn't believe her ears.

"Ravenna that's horrible. How can he hate you for giving in a killer? It doesn't matter that he's your father, he was a murderer. His place is in Azkaban. You did the right thing. How can he hate you for this?" she couldn't understand.

Ginny's warm words hurt Ravenna even more.

"Because, he doesn't know what happened that night.." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"He knows just the part about how a gave in my father to the minister of magic, because he was a Death Eater. He doesn't know what I saw. I never had the courage to tell him… "

"oh, Ravenna…." Ginny whispered and bent down to hug the girl. "Well, then he really has no right to judge you for what you've done. He can't! He doesn't even know what made you do it! He can't surely believe you've done it for fun or something…" Ginny was getting red. "Or can he?"

"I don't know, Ginny… Oh! Harry and Ron are coming! Please don't tell them anything. At least for now…." She asked.

"Yes, of course I won't." she promised quickly.

And just in time too, because Ron landed between the two girls in seconds. And Harry sat beside Ginny.

"Mmm…. I so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Ron rubbed his belly.

It took some time for him to notice how quiet girls were.

"Ginny, Ravenna, what's the matter?"

"I'm not hungry…" Ravenna decided and stud up to go.

"Hey! Was it something I said or is she a little grouchy this morning?" he asked dumbly.


	5. Chapter 5 Bon appetite, Draco!

**Chapter 5. Bon appetite, Draco!**

Ravenna quietly walked to the door, begging the God not to meet that sorry excuse of a roommate. But God was obviously not in the mood to help her, because a tall blond boy, with cold grey eyes just appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, traitor! How's the morning? I see your very happy to see me…" he laughed coldly.

"Buzz of, Draco. I'm not in the mood for this." She groveled at him.

"Oooo…What's the matter, **Ravenna?** Aren't my jokes funny? Or maybe you're not only a traitor, but also stupid?" Provoked the Slytherin.

Ravenna pretended not to hear that and went to the door. But Draco stud in her way. He stopped in the doorway, closing her only way out.

"Let me leave, Draco" she demanded.

"And what if I don't? You'll tell on me? You'll tell the Headmistress I'm a bad boy and I need to be punished?" he grinned.

But he moved away and followed her to the hall. All the while calling her names and laughing at her.

"Draco, aren't you tired of torturing me?" she asked sharply. "Because it's really not fun anymore. You started to repeat your stupid jokes. It's getting boring.." After that she was the only one grimacing. Draco got mad and pushed the black haired girl.

Some students mumbled in disapprove. Ginny had to hold Ron and Harry down from killing that git. Everybody in the hall was watching this fight now.

"Maybe I am repeating myself" groveled grey-eyed boy "But I cherish my family and I don't send my own father to prison."

"That's a pity though. Liucius's place is in Azkaban." Ravenna laughed hysterically. Draco got Goosebumps. She began to frighten him.

"How dare you, traitor, talk like that about my father?" The boy got furious and grabbed the girl's wrist, so she couldn't grab her wand.

Ravenna freed her hand and passed through his "bodyguards".

"Bitch!" Draco shouted loudly, so that everybody in the hall could hear.

Ravenna got furious. This was too much! Making fun of her and torturing her because she betrayed her family was one thing, but calling her **that **was too much. She turned on her heal and went straight for Draco. She slapped him so hard his teeth squeaked. Then she quickly stepped away from him.

"Bon appetite, Draco! It was nice meeting you too, scum!"

After that she left the hall leaving absolutely confused Draco holding his cheek. Everybody in the hall began laughing and Draco felt humiliated. He quickly turned around and left the hall. He headed for the dungeon, where was his first lesson that day…


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

**Chapter 6. Confession **

Ravenna was sitting by the fire and quietly reading a book, when suddenly Draco came in. She didn't expect him to come back so early. He usually hanged out with his idiotic friends untill late at night so the dormitory was all hers. But that night he came early and froze by the couch where she was sitting. She didn't even notice him, so he cleared his throat.

"What?" she asked unfriendly not even bothering to take her eyes away from the book.

"Could you get out of here?" he tried to be civil. "I invited some friends over and I wouldn't want to see you here."

"No." she answered shortly.

"No? What do you mean no? Get out of here! Now! "

"No." she said calmly.

Draco already considered a thought of grabbing her and dragging her out by force, when she looked at him dangerously and warned him:

"Don't you dare."

"Or what? You'll give me in like your father? Like everyone who believed in you?"

"Don't talk about something you don't know!" Ravenna warned him in a dangerous tone. "I at least did it because I believed it was the right thing to do, and you betrayed Voldemort because you were afraid Harry would kick your ass and send you to Azkaban. Where your place is! You should be there with all those scums! And the monster father of yours!"

"Don't dare to talk about my father like that!" he warned.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Oh, wait, you don't have guts for that… Probably that's why you couldn't kill Dumbledore.."

"You bitch! Don't talk about things you know nothing about!" yelled Draco having problems controlling himself.

"Oh, really? And don't I know?" she provoked him.

"I betrayed Voldemort, because I knew that he wouldn't take long to find out who is on his side and who isn't. He would kill anyone who would stand on his way. I did it because I realized that my family could die. That he could harm people I love.." he told her.

"People you love? Draco, you don't love anyone besides you! The only one you care about truly is yourself. You wanted to get your butt out safe and that is why you betrayed Voldemort. Come on, confess Draco!" she pushed him.

"No, I really wanted to protect… Oh, why should I be telling this to **you**? After all, you gave in your father just because he was a Death Eater!"

"Just because he was a Death Eater? So that's what he told you… Draco I knew who he was all along and it didn't bother me until… Draco, have you ever seen your father killing anyone?" She suddenly asked.

"No." Draco replied confused.

"Well. I did!" she finally confessed. "That's why I gave him in! I saw how he killed my mother with my own eyes!" Ravenna whispered quietly with tears filing her green eyes. After that she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

It was a shock to Draco. He was told Irin Malaway died giving birth to her second baby. She was pregnant when she died. Father told him that she died along with the baby. He never thought that it could be untrue, that father was lying to him. He was so shocked of what Ravenna said, he had to sit down, his legs weren't holding him anymore. Suddenly, he felt sorry for Ravenna. He wanted to protect his mother and betrayed Voldemort to do that, but she was only a child when her mother died. And Irin didn't die giving birth like he was told, she was killed, by her own husband. He already imagined how hard it must have been for her to give him in. How hard it was for a little girl to handle that truth. He almost understood her, but he had to remind himself that:

"No! A betrayal is a betrayal!


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Chapter 7. Memories**

It's been a week since Ravenna told Draco what had really happened that night years ago and he couldn't stop thinking of it. Irritating thoughts came one after another not giving him any peace. Every time he thought of it he understood her more and more. It was so hard for him to remind himself he had to hate her, because she did the same. And the truth is he never understood why she hated him so much. Draco had never hurt her, never betrayed her, he was always there for her. When older boys laughed at her and pulled her hair he always defended her, sometimes he would even get for it. When they were kids they would always think of some kinds of tricks and would always get themselves in trouble, but Draco would always take the blame and he was the only one who ever got punished for it. And Ravenna always was there for him. She gently held him in her arms and stroked through his hair while he was crying. He was never embarrassed to cry when she was around. Ravenna would always understand him. He could rely on her, trust her, she would have never betrayed him… but she did… Draco got hold of his breath. Suddenly he remembered one night years ago.

_They were only five years old when they decided to surprise Lucius Malfoy, when he got back from the Ministry. It was nothing special, just a little joke. They hung up a bucket of water on Liucius's office door and hid in the room to see him open them. When he came in he got a shower right there. He got so mad, like he never was before. In fact he was absolutely furious. He lost control. Then Lucius Malfoy, a cruel and unmerciful man, laid a hand on his son for the first time. Then that Monster hit his son in the face with his belt. Ravenna covered him with her body and she got some to. _

Draco remembered this incident so well, as if it was yesterday. Ravenna wasn't afraid of his father and stood up for him. No one has stood up for Draco, no one jumped against Lucius Malfoy before, no one ever defended Draco from his father's punishments before, not even his mother. But Ravenna did. She was very brave and took this punishment easily. She didn't cry. But Draco did. He cried like a baby then and this wonderful girl held him in her arms. She cradled him in her arms and calmed him down. This thought was like a cold shower to Draco. Suddenly he with all his heart wished he could go back to his childhood. To the times he could play with this beautiful raven hair girl all day long. He wished he could see her warm eyes and friendly smile again. She was a real fighter even when she was a child. Draco has never seen her crying. Even when Turner Malaway "thought her to behave", even then she didn't cry, but instead she looked her father straight in the eyes bravely. And it confused Draco even more, because she did cry that night a week ago. Ravenna Malaway really cried. It was the first time he saw her cry and deep in his heart he knew that he was responsible, that it was his fault that he was the one who made her cry. Draco was the one who made her remember what had happened that night, what she had suffered. He made her live through that horror again. But why didn't she come to him? Why didn't she tell him what she saw? And the answer struck him that instant, it struck him so hard… Even when he was a child Draco thought that pure blood and family was everything. He disliked Sirius Black, because he was a traitor. That little boy was sure that a child has to be loyal to his family, to hide it's lies and bad stuff, to defend the family honor. He was taught so. But it never was so important to Ravenna, she wasn't like her father. She was gentle and good. That little girl loved every living creature and was pure and innocent. She was a fighter, but at the same time she looked so weak and defenseless. Maybe that's why he admired her so much? How hard it must have been to a little girl to decide give in her father and go live with muggles and mudbloods. But she did it. Suddenly Draco saw her in other light. He stopped seeing her through his father's eyes and begun doing it through his own. She never was disgusting for him and he never really hated her. It was only his father's truth that he made him believe and all of them seem so worthless compared to purity and pain in Ravenna's eyes. The Slytherin finally understood what horror she been through and he felt sorry for her. Draco wished he could hold her firmly in his hands, he could tell her he had missed her, he understands what she has done, but he couldn't…

He tried to stop thinking about her, so he decided not to sleep at the dormitory. Malfoy didn't want to see Ravenna, to see her sincere eyes filled with pain and sadness. Eyes full of memories he brought back. He didn't want to see her because he wasn't sure he could stay calm and not hurt her again. He was so curious what she saw, what she had been through in all those years, but he couldn't hurt her by asking. Not again, not now…

Ravenna stud by the mirror in her bedroom and looked at her reflection. Her white face was paler than usual, she had bags under her eyes, her eyes were glassy and empty. She felt horrible. She hasn't been able to sleep this week. Not for a minute. The girl had terrible nightmares. Draco Malfoy was responsible for that. He made her remember that night eight years ago, the night that changed all her life, the night that had sentenced her to a life with strangers, to a life of pain and suffering. She remembered it so clear; she lived it through again times and times again. She just couldn't forget.

_She was a child then, a nine-year old girl. She was looking for her mother to say goodnight and kiss her, as she did every night. Suddenly she heard voices in her father's office. Ravenna never came near that door, father didn't allow that. But that night she went there, she wanted at least to take a peek at her mom before bed. The door was opened so she looked inside and saw her parents fighting over something. Little girl couldn't hear what they were saying and she didn't understand fathers words. Father was furious, he was yelling at his wife and she was crying. Ravenna had never seen her mother so scared in her life. Irin Malaway was on her knees. Green-eyed girl couldn't understand whether she was begging or not, but she could clearly see horror in her eyes. Then Turner Malaway hit his wife. The girl was frightened so she held her breath. Soon father hit her mom again. Harder this time. Mother was crying and tried to crawl away from her husband's fury, but she couldn't. He lost control. Mr. Malaway grabbed his wand and mumbled something. Ravenna couldn't understand what that was until she saw her mother lying on the floor without any signs of life. Her mouth was opened and eyes looked somewhere blankly. Ravenna saw her dead mom. She was horrified and ran as far away as she could from the office, praying for her father not to see her. The girl ran towards Draco's room, she wanted to tell him everything, to tell him what she saw. He would protect her from her father, he would understand and help her. But she stopped in the half-way. Draco wasn't like her. He was different. Father was everything to him, and families honor was the most important thing. He would have told Ravenna to act as if nothing had happened, like she hadn't seen anything. He would have told her to live her life. But the child couldn't even imagine how to live with a murderer and call him father. She ran to the attic and hid there for the rest of the night. She sat there crying till don and in the morning she still didn't know what to do. Father left for work as usual, he even forgot that Ravenna would stay home alone. Father never took care of her. He never played with her like other parents, he never read her bed time stories, never hugged her and he never gave her a good-night kiss. Mom was the only one she had, but now she was dead. Draco was her only friend, but he couldn't help her. Ravenna felt caught and frightened. She decided to tell on her father. So the girl went to the only person who could help her. Cornelius Fudge was an old pall of her mother's and he never liked Turner Malaway. She told him what she saw. She also gave in Lucius Malfoy. If Draco was going to hate her for what she had done, then she at least would take care that he would never harm his son again, because now, Draco was all alone, with no friends, no one to go to when it gets hard. Ravenna wanted to help Draco before disappearing out of his life. Soon Cornelius Fudge took her to another town and left with two nice muggles. Nadine an Alan Dimsdeys were wonderful people. They loved Ravenna and took care of her as if she was their own child. Sad but Nadine and Alan never had kids of their own. They loved her and helped her forget the horror of that night. When she was 11 years old they sent her to Biobetons, where she learned for six years, but during the war it was destroyed so she came to Hogwarts. _

Now Ravenna wasn't so sure about this. Maybe she made a mistake? She knew Draco hates her, but to see it in his eyes every time they would meet, it was too hard for her. Of course she hated him too, but that was just a defense reaction. She hated him for how he treated her and only for that. He has never hurt her before; he was always there for her. Suddenly girl's thoughts came back to her childhood. She remembered Draco as a child. He was a beautiful little boy and though he was only a child he pretended to be a big boy and took care of Ravenna like a real grown-up. He would always take the blame of what they had done together and the only thing she could do was watch as he was getting punished. But he never said anything. Ravenna and Draco were always together. They grew up together, played and cried together, maybe that was the reason it was so hard for her now. It was so hard to know that the most important person after her mother hates her so much. Ravenna started crying. She hoped Draco would understand her, but when she asked Cornelius Fudge during one of his visits he told her that little Malfoy hates her so much he even promised to kill her. That was too much for her. She didn't go to Hogwarts just because she knew he'll be there and she wanted to avoid that pain. This summer when Minerva McGonagall asked her to finish her studies in Hogwarts she thought she was ready, but she was wrong. And the fact that she had to live with Draco in the same dormitory made things even worse. It was so hard to see his eyes fill with hate when he looked at her and a little wane on his neck pulsing with fury. Ravenna cried. She never cried before because she was strong, but now she did. She wished she could go back to those years when Draco still liked her and cared for her. Suddenly she remembered how good it was to lie in his arms in the garden or just spend some time together. She remembered how he used to stroke her back and calm her down, how he used to tell her fairy-tales when she was sad. Though, he always had trouble remembering them so usually he told her one of his own little stories. She smiled at that thought. No! Ravenna tried to make memories go away. She restlessly lied in her bed and tried not to think about what happened that night and about what was going on here, in Hogwarts, in her heart. Finally she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Peace before

**Chapter 8. Peace before… **

"Ravenna. Are you all right?" Harry interrupted her thoughts once again.

"M? Oh, yes, I'm fine." She murmured.

"You're so quiet today." Ginny noticed.

"I'm just thinking. That's all. I'm fine. Really." She explained.

"And isn't that an object of your thoughts coming in through that door right now?" Ginny whispered.

Ravenna looked up. It was true. Draco just came in the hall. He was incredibly handsome that morning. "Well, he's always handsome, but still.." she mumbled to herself.

"Ginny!" she kicked her on the knee under the table.

"Ouch! What?" she asked. "I'm just asking.. But since you reacted like that, I am sure he is!"

"Ok, ok, yes… Just stop yelling!" she whispered.

"So, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing interesting…"

"Mhm?"

"Well, I was thinking will he talk to me ever again… " she admitted.

"Of course he will. He isn't that much of an idiot!" she laughed. "Or is he?" she suddenly asked.

"I sure hope not…" Ravenna mumbled.

Just then she took a peek at the handsome young boy by the door. Their eyes met and he looked at her with no expression on his face. His eyes blankly stared at her for a few moments and then he turned away. Ravenna felt her heart covering with blood. It was so hard for her.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll have a nap before potions. Bye.." she quickly stood up from the table and ran to her dormitory.

It had been few more weeks since Ravenna told Draco her secret. She was tired and pale as paper and Draco felt sorry for her. That evening he found her reading by the fire as usual. When Ravenna noticed Draco coming she mechanically stood up and took her things. She was ready to leave the room as she always did since weeks ago. But that evening Draco stopped her:

"Ravenna."

She was shocked to hear her name, he usually called her every bad word he could think of. He hasn't mentioned her name for years and Ravenna's heart shook. Maybe he forgave her?

"Ravenna," he repeated. "Stay"

"What for?" she asked trying not to show how happy she was.

"We need to talk.." he said.

"About what?"

"About that night, I…"

"No. Draco, I really don't want to talk about this. Can't you understand it's too hard for me?"

"No, no I don't. I want you to explain…"

"Explain what?" she cut him off.

"What you felt then.. And what you fell now… " he whispered.

"What do you care?" she rose her voice. "You already judged me for what I've done. You did it a long time ago. You didn't ask me what I felt then! You just hated me for all these years." She was near tears. "And you still do.."

"No, that's not true!"

"It's true. I see it in your eyes. It's written all over you. I'm disgusting to you."

"Well. Yes, it IS disgusting what you've done, but.."

"It is disgusting what I've done?" she yelled, he found the spot where it hurts the most. "And what would you have done in my place? What would you do if your father killed your mother?"

Only the thought of that gave Draco Goosebumps.

"I would have kept quiet about it. After all, family's reputation is…"

"What family? What reputation?" She screamed. "There was no family! And he proved that by killing my mom. And I had to keep quiet about it?"

"Ravenna. You're a Malaway. It's very pure and very important name in the wizarding world. And you trashed it."

"I trashed it? He did it by killing her! He did, not me…" her eyes were begging him to stop, but he didn't care.

"Ravenna, don't you remember what you've been taught? Family is the most important.."

"But Draco how could I pretend nothing had happened?"

"It's easy. You just live your…. "

"Easy? You probably would have kept quiet because you would be to afraid of your monster father, because you would be afraid he'll curse you, no for the family."

"Shut up!" he warned her.

"Don't you tell me to shut up! You know it's true you coward!"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk like that about me and my family. And you had to respect your father and tell no one what you have seen. "

"Don't you tell me what I should have done, you coward!"

"How did you call me?" he groveled at her.

He grabbed her. She pushed him away and ran from him. He caught her again and she slapped him at his face. Then he pushed her down on the floor. She got up quickly. They were running from one another for hours. After a long time they both fell on the floor catching their breath. Ravenna felt strangely happy. Her heart pounded hard. Suddenly Draco remembered how they used to play like this when they were kids. Fury was changed by another feeling. A feeling Draco couldn't understand. At least for now he couldn't. This feeling crawled in his heart and made it pound harder. He started breathing deeper and his hands got wet. He looked at the girl lying next to him breathing deeply. She turned her head and their gazes met. As they did passion took over them. Draco took her closer and kissed. It wasn't a gentle kiss, in fact it was rough and wild, but so wonderful. Draco felt hungry. Hungry for her. He kissed her wildly and she answered passionately. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. Every inch of his body screamed for her, begged for her body. They lost control. Draco started kissing her neck. His hands found their way under her blouse. Ravenna's fingers found Draco's shirt and tried to pull it off. Soon he pulled her blouse over her head and she did the same thing. Their lips were running through each other bodies. She kissed his chest and he stroked her back. They have lost their heads. They didn't think just kissed and craved for more. Soon she found his jeans button and before she could do anything somebody knocked on the door. Ravenna and Draco pulled apart catching their breath. They stared at each other shocked. They both understood perfectly well what had almost happened. Ravenna stood up quickly, grabbed her things and ran to her room . She slammed the door and fell onto her bed.

Draco slowly stood up and got dressed hurriedly. He ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked. "What happened here?" he asked after he saw the room. It was a real mess.

"Don't ask.." Draco murmured. "Blaise I'm so tired. Is it so important or could it wait till morning?"

"I guess it could wait.."

Soon Blaise left. Draco found his wand somewhere on the floor and in a few moments the room was normal again. After he cleaned up, he left to his bedroom. He slowly took his clothes of and went to bed.

That night none of them could sleep. They both kept thinking of what had happened. They fell asleep with the first morning light.


	9. Chapter 9 Halloween

**Chapter 9. Halloween**

Ravenna woke up very early and walked towards the window. Grey clouds hid the sun. It was raining heavily. Ravenna looked at her room. It was only five o'clock in the morning. Draco was probably still sleeping. Suddenly Ravenna caught herself thinking of that git again. She decided that a hot tub with lots of bubbles was what she needed. She slowly got in the tub and relaxed in the hot water. She felt better. Draco tried to make her life miserable. He offended her in front of their friends, but kept silent when they were alone. He avoided her and that was as bad as name calling. Ravenna was suffering. It was so hard to believe that someone so close, so precious to her, turned from her. That he hated her and tried to hurt her even more. He made her life miserable.

"But what happened yesterday? " she suddenly thought.

"Why did he kiss me? Why was he so close? Why?" she kept asking herself. "Maybe he's trying to hurt me that way? But why did it feel so real? Those kissed were so real, so true….. Stop it, Ravenna!" she told herself. "He hates you and that was probably just another way of hurting you. You have to stop thinking about him. But…" another thought came. "maybe after what I have told him he understood and forgave me?"

She lied in the water looking so peaceful and calm, but in reality an inner fight was inside her. She kept questioning herself. One voice told her that Draco really loves her, but another – that he is trying to harm her. Still clueless she got out of water and dressed. It was late so she headed straight to the Hall for some breakfast.

"Hi, how are you?" Hermione asked hugging her tightly.

"Better.. " she murmured and took a sip of juice.

"I can't wait for the party!" she said happily.

"Party?" Ravenna blinked. "Oh, right that party!" she remembered. "Halloween party! How could I forget?"

"So are you coming?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so… But you guys go ahead and have some fun.."

Hermione started talking of what needs to be done, but Ravenna didn't listen to her. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She remembered two bodies lying on the floor, kissing and stroking each other. It was so hard to believe those two people were her and Draco, two mortal enemies.

"Ravenna?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"Coming? The bell had already rang, you don't want to be late for potions? Professor Bonehead won't be happy about this." She claimed.

"Oh, yeah, right, let's go…"

Ravenna slowly stood up from the table and walked towards the dungeon. That day she didn't hear a thing any of the teachers said. She hadn't eaten anything to. When she finally got to her room, she climbed into bed, hoping she could have a little nap. But she didn't have a chance. Draco came in the room without knocking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, just think, I didn't knock. Oops… How stupid of me…" he grimaced. "Listen I don't really care of what you think, but I just want you to know.. There's going to be a party tonight, so.."

"A party? Here?"

"I told you I don't care. I just wanted to ask… Are you coming?"

Ravenna was shocked that he was asking her. That he was actually asking. She needed a few moments to get a hold of herself.

"No." she answered.

"As you wish. I'm just telling, so you would know. We don't want you getting out of your room half naked and scaring the guests, don't we?" he smirked.

Ravenna was furious. She should have known he was just trying to hurt her with another of his cruddy jokes. She threw a pillow at him, but he closed the door quickly. Idiot.

She lied on her bed thinking about the party and she decided.

"I'll go to that party!" she smiled to herself. "And we'll see how much I'll scare the guests."

The party had just started. Draco checked the tables. House elves were surely generous. Half of the room was filled with food. Draco hurriedly took his wand and casted a quick spell. The room got bigger. There was more space for dancing and fun now. Suddenly Ravenna's bedroom door opened and everybody gasped. There was a dark- haired beauty standing there. She was looking gorgeous, wearing a sexy black dress, not short enough to be slutty, but enough to make boys want her. She curled her dark raven hair. She was wearing makeup. Dark green eye shadows beautifully framed her green eyes and dark contour gave them a mysterious look. Her peach-color lip-gloss made her full lips look so tasty. Ravenna Malaway was absolutely wonderful.

Dracos jaw dropped. Ravenna was beautiful as a child, but now she was gorgeous. A goddess in a dress. She gazed over the room. Every boy in that room stared at her. Blaise stood there with his mouth opened and his tongue out like a real gorilla.. And she… She stood up there smiling perfectly calm and so sexy. She enjoyed all the attention. Everybody admired her beauty and suddenly Draco felt sorry for throwing the party here. He felt uncomfortable with it. He was irritated that every guy in the room stared at her like hundreds of hungry hyenas. He disliked the way they looked at her rubbing their filthy hands. Draco didn't have enough time to come back to his senses when she went down the stairs towards him. She approached him elegantly and whispered in his ear:

"So, Draco, do I look ok? I hope I didn't scare your friends…" and she giggled quietly.

Then she turned around and gracefully like a swan went to the drink table. Draco stud speechless. He couldn't take his eyes away from the beauty now dancing in the center of the room. He watched her mesmerized. She seemed so free as she swayed her hips from side to side touching herself from time to time and making his blood boil. She looked so sexy when she danced. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, kiss her, to never let her go…

"Just look at her…" whispered Pansy truly unhappy with all the attention Ravenna was getting. "She thinks she's a goddess or something. But truly, she's only a looser. I feel sorry for her… Hey, Draco! I'm talking to you! What are you looking at?" She became nervous with Draco not showing her any attention at all.

"M? Oh, Pansy, I'm sorry I didn't hear you… So, what were you saying?"

"Hrrrr…." She ran towards Blaise and took him dancing. He didn't look very happy though.

The evening went smoothly. Everybody had fun, everybody except Draco. He watched Ravenna surrounded by boys and his blood boiled.

Ravenna really enjoyed herself. She hadn't had this much attention for a long time. It was great and nobody could make her feel bad. Nobody could ruin this evening, not even Draco, staring at her all evening nervously. But it seemed like she went a little too far. She had a little too much beer and felt dizzy. She danced with Dean Tom and couldn't understand what was happening. She just felt that Dean's hands are no longer on her waist. They slowly moved down. Ravenna tried to pull away but she couldn't push him aside. He didn't let her go. Not yet…

Draco was talking to Blaise, tired of dancing with Pansy and happy to run away from her at least for a couple of minutes.

"Listen, Draco, don't get mad or something, but Pansy dances like a bear. Ouch… My poor feet." He growled.

"Mm?" Draco didn't hear a word, he was too busy watching Ravenna dancing with Dean. He noticed that not everything went so well. Dean's hands were slowly moving down her waist and if his eyes didn't fool him, she wasn't happy about it…

"Excuse me, Blaise. I have to go…" he mumbled and went towards the pair.

"Let her go!" he demanded Dean.

"Why should I?" he replied. "And who are you supposed to be? Her daddy?" he laughed.

"No, but I'd let her go if I were you." He warned him. "So I warn you: let her go if you don't want trouble."

"I won't. I want to have some fun first. So… buzz of, ferret." He laughed loudly.

But his laughter was interrupted by Draco's fist heading towards his face. Dean let Ravenna go and attacked Draco. And a fight started.

Ravenna was too drunk to understand what was going on. She could hardly stand, so she sat down. She heard screaming and she saw two boys fighting, but it took time to understand who they were. Before she came back to her senses Draco stud up and told in a cold tone:

"Party's over. Get out!"

She heard voices and doors slamming. Soon she felt how somebody gently picked her up and carried to her bedroom. The girl opened her eyes and saw Draco, carrying her. She didn't know what he was going to do with her, but she didn't have any strength to protect herself, so she just put her head down on his shoulder and let him carry her. He opened the door and carefully carried her in. He gently placed her on her bed, tucked her in and…left… Ravenna was to dizzy to understand what was so unusual in Draco's behavior. She fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10 Peace

**Chapter 10. Peace**

The next morning Ravenna woke up with a terrible headache. She took her head in her hands and cried:

"Ouch… My head… I'll never drink again…" she mumbled, getting out of her bed.

She decided to go and find some potion for her head and went down to the common room. Draco was sleeping on the couch so peacefully. Ravenna quietly, trying not to wake him up went to the medicine cabin and found herself a potion. She took some and went to shower. When she returned Draco was still sleeping. Ravenna slowly approached him. She picked up a cover and tucked him in gently. He grabbed it like a little child grabs his toy. Ravenna took her book and settled in an armchair near the fire. For a while she wasn't reading. She just watched Draco sleeping. He was so calm and peaceful. He looked so gentle and loving. With his eyes closed, his hands placed on his chess he looked almost angelic. His mouth was opened a little and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Ravenna shook those kinds of thoughts away and began reading.

Draco opened his eyes. He took a look around the room. He was in the common room lying on the couch. He, probably, fell asleep yesterday watching the flames.

But he was covered and he clearly remembered he didn't look for a cover last night. Then he saw her. Ravenna sat in an armchair beside the fire and read a book. She was so peaceful and calm. She had a line in her forehead.

"She always has it when she's concentrated on something." He smiled.

Her eyes ran through the lines and her lips repeated the words quietly.

"She always repeats the words with her lips when she reads a really good book." He remembered. She took her eyes of her book and noticed Draco.

"oh, hi." She smiled. "Here you are" she handed him a glass of water and some potion as she didn't know what he might need. "I thought you might need it." Her smile widened.

She was smiling and Draco couldn't help himself smiling back. He slowly took the medicine and just then spoken:

"How long have you been here?"

"A while" She smiled.

"A while?" he repeated.

"I came down a few hours earlier, but you were sleping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up." She admitted and suddenly added:

"Thank you."

"For what?" Draco had difficulties remembering what happened yesterday.

"For protecting me." she smiled sincerely.

Draco tried to remember and suddenly Dean Tom occurred before his eyes. Oh, yeah. He remembered.

"You're welcome" he smiled to.

"Draco. Do you know, you're actually smiling at me?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, really? And how about now?" he grimaced.

Just like he did when they were kids. Ravenna was breathless. She didn't see this "face" for so long that she took it like a sign for peace. She leaned towards him and hugged him softly.

Draco was surprised, but he really liked Ravenna's closeness. He hugged her back.

"You still hate me?" she suddenly asked looking so unhappy.

Draco gazed at her sad eyes full of pain and he realized he couldn't hate her if his life depended on it.

"No. Not after what you have told me…" he whispered and hugged her again.

"Oh, Draco…" she started crying. " You can't imagine how horrible it was.. I wanted to run to you, to tell you… But I was afraid that… "

"That I wouldn't understand?" he finished what was unsaid.

"Well… Yes.." she whispered quietly.

"And I wouldn't…At least then… I was taught so… Father was a hero to me. I wanted to be just like him. He abused me and hurt my mom, but I thought it was ok. I respected him. And maybe I really was afraid of him…" he admitted quietly.

Ravenna was surprised.

"Ravenna, I know it's unfair to ask you for this. But please, tell me the truth. I beg you. Tell me. What happened that night?" he asked.

Ravenna opened her mouth to say no, but suddenly she understood he was there for her and she can tell him. She can finally tell him what she had been trough. After all these years. And she told him everything. After she finished Draco was as surprised as Ginny was, when she heard the story.

"I can't believe that.." he whispered. "And you handled it all by yourself. All alone…"

"Yes…" she whispered and in his arms she felt like the same little girl she once was. She felt like she was nine and none of those things had happened. But it had… And both of them understood that…

"Poor girl… You were left alone. There was nobody there for you, no one to help you handle it. I wasn't around to help you. Ravenna, I'm so sorry…" he cried.

Ravenna didn't say anything just cried in Draco's arms. Letting all the pain out. Draco stroked her back, just like when they were little. He even told her a story:

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl, so kind and so pure. But her father was a very bad man. One night the little girl saw her father killing her mom and told the authorities. A king I suppose. Don't actually know about that.." he giggled. "But everybody turned their backs on the poor girl. No one knew the truth that brave little girl carried in her heart. Even her best friend, a prince, turned away from her. Her only true friend. But one day, after many many years, the truth was revealed and the prince forgave the girl. He wished to be her friend once again. But will the princess let him?" he looked at Ravenna with a questioning gaze.

"You want to be my friend?" she asked happily.

"If you don't mind being friend with a monster who was supposed to be your friend, but turned away from you when you needed him the most, then yes.

"Draco…' she gently stroke his cheek. "You were only a child, like I was. It's so good we're friends again. I missed you so much.." She tightened her grip on her friend, which she finally got back.

Draco tickled Ravenna and she, just like in their childhood, stud up and ran away. He caught her and started tickling extremely. They played like that untill both of them lied on the floor, with almost wet from laughter pants, catching their breaths.

"Hrrrr… Do you surrender?" Draco asked growling like a pirate.

"Ok, ok, I do… Just don't do that again." She giggled.

"Good. So, peace then?"

"Peace"


	11. Chapter 11 A new feeling

**Chapter 11. A new feeling**

It's been a few weeks since the peace was settled between Draco and Ravenna. Christmas was coming soon and school was so lively. Ravenna and Draco had so much fun. They spent evenings by the fire, drinking hot cocoa and talking about their plans for the holidays and the presents. On weekends they had tea and wrote letters home together. Draco wrote letters to his mother, left all alone after Lucius was caught and sent to Azkaban, and Ravenna – to the muggles, who raised her and who she called parents. Draco changed a lot. He didn't hate muggles anymore and he stopped calling Hermione mud-blood. Now they learned to get along. Also Draco was being nice to Harry and Ron. They just couldn't believe it. Everybody was shocked that a Slytherin and Griffs were spending so much time together. They spent their free time by the lake or visiting Hagrid, who was still sad of Dumbledore's death. It was so hard to believe that the same boy, who hated Hagrid so much and called him overgrown monster, cheered him up and tried to help him get better. Everybody was amazed by how much Draco had changed. And Draco himself, felt very happy now. He finally had friends and maybe even more. He gazed at Ravenna hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did. Ravenna took her eyes of her bucked-sized teacup and their eyes met. She smiled at him and turned away to talk to Hagrid. Draco couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful, so good and loving. He couldn't believe how happy he was that she was back in his life. Since then he had changed a lot. He became a better person and blood wasn't the most important thing to him anymore. He became friendlier, more understanding and polite. He learned to keep his mouth shut and don't argue without a need. She was his teacher, his friend, his life. He kept wondering what was that soft feeling inside him, that made his stomach jump every time he saw her, that gave butterflies in his stomach every time he touched her, that made his heart pound harder every time he was with her. He didn't know. It was a new feeling for him and he never felt it before. He thought he loved Pansy, but now he understood it was so little that he felt to her comparing it to what he felt to Ravenna. After long thoughts he suddenly understood what this brand new feeling, that made him so happy and that changed him so much, was. It was love. He fell in love with Ravenna. Suddenly he felt very happy. Even if she doesn't love him back he finally found it. He finally knows what it means to love and care for somebody. It was something his mother never had. He kept wondering what was it like and now he knows. He's in love!


	12. Chapter 12 I'm affraid

**Chapter 12. I'm afraid**

It was another weekend and Draco sat down beside Ravenna and wrote a letter to his mother. In his last letter he had told her that he was friends with Ravenna again and she was not happy about that at all. He really didn't want to tell her what happened in a letter. Irin Malaway was her best friend and it would hurt her so much to know the truth. At least like this. But he couldn't handle it anymore reading those offensive letters about her. His mother kept repeating that Ravenna was a traitor and he has to keep his distance from her and it hurt Draco so much that he decided to find the right words and tell her the truth. The boy picked words very carefully, he wanted to tell this as gentle as it was possible not to scare his mother. It was awhile that she wasn't feeling well and he was afraid of what could happen after she read this letter.

"No, no, no, no! It'll kill her…" he mumbled.

"Don't worry." Ravenna stroked though his hair and his heart jumped inside his chest. "Just tell her the truth. She'll understand…I could write her if you'd like?" she suggested.

"No, I'll do it myself."

"Ok. I'm going to the owlry. I've already finished letters to my parents." She smiled.

"Ravenna…" he called her. " Sorry for the question, but…. Isn't it strange to call those people parents?"

The girl stopped at the door and turned to meet his questioning gaze. Then she went to sit with him. She took his hand in hers and started explaining:

"No, Draco. It isn't. They took me and taught me to trust people again. They helped me defeat my fears and to have the courage to look people straight in the eyes. They're my family. They are the most important people to me."

"Ravenna, I understand you. Sometimes I wish I had another family, another home. A home I could grow up not surrounded by lies and hate.

"Draco..." she touched his cheek. "You're not like your father. You're a good person. They taught you like that, but you are not mad on everybody in the world because of your unfortunate life. You aren't a monster like Lucius, because you can love and care for the people precious to you. And that is what I always liked the most at you…" she finished so quiet Draco could hardly hear her.

"Really?" the blond boy was surprised to hear such kind words.

"Yes, really." She smiled truly.

"Well… You always made people feel better, even when it's very bad. And that's what I always liked most at you…" he blushed.

It was so good just to sit like that and talk. They leaned closer… But that moment somebody knocked on the door.

"Oh, that's probably Blaise." She informed. "He came looking for you yesterday, but you were already asleep so I asked him to come today. You two talk and I'll go send my letters." She stud up quickly and disappeared behind the door letting Blaise in.

It was three days since Draco has sent his mother the letter explaining what had happened that night years before. There was no answer and he was worried about his mother. Gertrude – his new owl, was very fast and turned back with the letter the same day, but now… Draco was sitting by the window and worriedly looking in the dark. Heart jumped in his chest. He felt something was wrong. Suddenly somebody came in and put a warm friendly hand on his shoulder. He felt warmth and an exotic fruit and flower aroma mixed with sweet vanilla. He had always loved that smell. Only one person had that marvelous smell. It was special sent of Ravenna Malaway. Draco gently took her hand and put it on his cheek.

"It'll be ok." The girl said.

"I hope so.." he replied worriedly.

Suddenly they both saw a big fire red owl heading towards the window. Draco hurriedly opened it and let the bird in. He felt sick. With shaking fingers he took the letter of its little leg and the bird left through the window. Draco shaking from head to toe slowly opened the letter, run it through with his eyes and saw one thing he was so afraid of. His blood froze and his heart stopped pounding. His legs wouldn't hold him anymore so he sat down. He looked out off the window blankly.

Ravenna stood beside the shaking boy and tried to understand what was going on.

Unexpectedly Draco fell into an armchair and stared through the window blankly. She stepped closer and took a small piece of paper that scared him so much. It was a letter from a hospital.

"_Dear mister Malfoy, _

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Narcisa Malfoy, had a heart attack. At this moment she's in the Saint Mungo's hospital. Please, do not worry, our healers are doing everything we can to save your mother. _

_Sincerely yours, administration of Saint Mungo's_

Ravenna read the letter and understood Draco's horror. Narcisa was the only family he had and now that she's sick he's all alone. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I knew it…" silence was broken by a quiet, hardly hearable voice coming like out of the dungeon, but it was Draco's voice.

"Draco, it's not your fault.." she tried to calm him down.

He didn't reply. He just pushed her aside.

"I have to see her." He said.

"Yes, you have." She understood.

Draco entered the room and Ravenna quietly came behind. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but Draco begged her to come so she agreed. A horrible view greeted them in the room. Narcisa lied in a high bed without any signs of life. Her empty eyes opened, but she didn't know if she could see anything. She didn't know if the woman could hear them, or feel anything. She didn't know if she could understand what was happening. It was horrible. A table beside the bed was full of all kinds of medicine and different remedies. The room was full of nurses, every minute checking upon her. The woman was ghostly-white. Her glassy eyes scared Ravenna and she turned around to see Draco. He was pale and shaking, but the look in his eyes was brave._ He_ was brave. She squeezed his hand for support.

What Draco saw inside the room was even worse than he had imagined. He never knew it would be so hard to see his mother, such a strong woman, lying there so weak. He slowly walked over to her bed and settled in a chair beside her. He took her hand into his. She was so cold…. Draco looked at his mother with pain. It was so hard to look at her so helpless. Narcisa was sleeping and didn't even feel her son's touch. Draco moaned and Ravenna quickly stood behind him. He slowly calmed down. It was good to understand, that Ravenna, strong and brave girl, will always be there for him, that she will support him and help him whenever he needs it. She was wonderful and he felt thankful for her not leaving him alone.

"Mother…" he whispered painfully.

Narcisa moved, but didn't open her eyes. It seemed she still had a hard time of understanding things. It took some time before she finally opened her eyes and saw Draco leaned before her so pale. She looked at Draco with her glassy eyes trying to recognize him. She tried to say something but she couldn't. It was so hard for the boy seeing his mother's empty tries. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He could only watch. Soon she was out of strength and fell asleep again. An hour more they spent beside her, but later a healer asked them out.

Quietly they reached Hogwarts not saying a word to each other. They went to their dormitory not speaking either. Just as quiet Draco settled in an armchair and stared blankly at the fire. Ravenna, not saying a word, went to the kitchen and came back with some tea and muffins. She sat beside Draco and gave him a cup. Then she took a cup of her own and drank slowly, thinking about what to say that would make him feel better. But he spoke first:

"Ravenna, I'm scared.."

"I know…" she put down the cup and motherly hugged him. "I'm scared to.." she admitted stroking through his blond hair gently.

It's been two weeks since and December was coming to middle. It was cold outside. Snow was falling hard. But that day Draco was very happy, because it was the day, Narcisa finally was let out from the hospital of Saint Mungo's. She was still week, but healers decided she could spend Christmas at home. Draco and Ravenna arrived at the hospital carrying a big bouquet of flowers and with wide smiles on their faces. The woman was still paper-white, but she stood bravely and smiling as wide as the kids were. Both of the little visitors hugged her and for the first time, since she heard that Draco and Ravenna were friends again, she gave the girl a friendly smile. Narcisa was quickly taken home. A nurse came in too, to care of her. Even though Narcisa claimed she was strong enough to be on her own Draco was categorical:

"No, mother, after what happened, I won't let you scare me like that again. You will have a nurse!" he told her.

"Ok, Draco, you're just like your father, you can never say no to him.." she laughed.

Even though Draco didn't like to be compared with his father he smiled. It was so good to be with his mother again he didn't want to make her sad. While Draco was having a conversation with his mom, Ravenna walked over the mansion, so familiar and cold. She helped the nurse settle in a room near Narcisa's bedroom. That evening they spent talking about everything. Before leaving Draco told the nurse to write him at least two times a week. At the door Mrs. Malfoy stopped Ravenna and asked her:

"Ravenna, baby, spend Christmas with us. Just like years ago… " she smiled so nice that Ravenna didn't have the heart to say no.

"But what about my family?" she just asked.

"Why don't they celebrate with us to? What do you think?" she smiled widely.

"Really? Narcisa, you wouldn't mind spending Christmas with muggles?" she asked surprised.

"Of course not! I never been so obsessed with pure blood like Lucius! So what do you say?"

"Ok" the girl smiled and left with her friend back to school.


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas with Malfoys

**Chapter 13. Christmas with Malfoys **

"Hurry up, mom! Draco will be here soon!" Ravenna screamed desperately. It was ten to eight and Draco was expected every moment then.

"Calm down love!" Nadine Dimsdey comforted her daughter. "Alan!"

"Coming honey!" they heard from upstairs. "I don't understand why can't we celebrate Christmas at home as usual?" he complained.

"Alan! Because, we were invited! It was very kind of Malfoy's to invite as over for Christmas. Besides it's important to Ravenna… Do it for our daughter, please…" woman asked her husband.

"Ok, ok… I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I like it…" he promised.

"Thank you, dad!" Ravenna hugged him thankfully. "Oh, let me tighten your tie… You always do it wrong" she smiled at him.

Just then they heard a crash in the living room.

"Oh, that must be Draco!" Ravenna claimed. "Come on, let's go!"

When they came it the living room they saw a young handsome boy standing in the middle of it, cleaning his shirt.

"Oh, sorry, for the racket, I'm not used to this yet. Personally, I like brooms better" he smiled to Ravenna. "Oh, how impolite of me" the boy said. "I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." He shook hands with her father and hugged her mom.

"I'm Nadine Dimsdey and this is my husband Alan" a middle aged woman, with brown hair, hazel eyes and a friendly smile introduced herself and a man standing beside her. The man was tall and a little plump. His hair was grey and his blue eyes looked tired, but he shook Draco's hand and addressed him:

"Nadine, I can introduce myself perfectly well." He smiled. " I'm Alan Dimsdey, nice to meet you too, Draco."

"So, ready to go?" the boy asked.

"Oh, yes the car's outside." Alan turned to go.

"Oh, no, Mr. Dimsdey. We're going in a different way. We're going through here." He pointed toward a big fire place.

"What?" The man was shocked." I don't know…i…"

"Don't be afraid, dad, it's all right. We travel like this all the time!" she giggled. " And by the way, Draco, how did you manage to plug our fireplace in the flight web?"

"Oh, mom did. She still has a lot of friends in the ministry." He smiled. "Let's go!" he took a little powder and threw it in the fire. The flames got green.

He quickly stepped in the fire. "Come on!"

Ravenna stepped next and her parents followed her shaking.

"The Malfoy mansion!" the blond boy commanded and they were gone.

Narcisa Malfoy stood by the fire waiting for the guests to arrive. She looked very elegant tonight. She was wearing a long emerald green dress, suiting her perfectly. She was smiling to herself. It was first Christmas with guests especially so unusual guests. Minute later the flames got green and the guests arrived.

"Good evening!" she smiled widely to her guest standing right before you shocked. "I am Narcisa Malfoy and you must be Dimsdeys?" she asked smiling.

"Em… Yeah… " Alan murmured.

"Alan! Be polite, dear. Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, we're Nadine and Alan Dimsdeys." The woman smiled.

"Oh please! Call me Narcisa" blond one asked.

"Ok, Narcisa, call us Nadine and Alan too…"

"Fine, Nadine, Alan.." she smiled. "Oh, Ravenna, honey, you look great!" she hugged the girl tightly.

"Thank you" she smiled shyly. She was wearing her new wine-red dress tonight. "And you Narcisa (Mrs. Malfoy demanded to be addressed by name) look wonderful too! Like a new woman"

"I feel better to. All thanks for my dear son Draco. He took really good care of me." she smiled warmly to her child. "Oh, there's no need to be standing here, let's go to the dining room" she invited friendly.

They all went to the dining room.

"Dinky!" Narcisa yelled.

"Who's Dinky?" Alan asked her daughter.

"A house elf!" Ravenna claimed.

"What's a house elf?" he asked again.

"I suppose that is!" Nadine pointed to a disgusting looking creature on the floor. It had big ears and plate sized eyes. "What a disgusting thing!"

"Mom! Don't be rude. Dinky is sweet!" Ravenna said quickly. "Hey, Dinky! How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Hello, madam, I'm fine, madam. And how are you? What can I do for you?" the little elf squeaked.

"Oh, nothing really." Ravenna smiled.

"Dinky" Narcisa addressed her after the conversation was over.

"Yes, mistress! What can I do for you?" it asked politely.

"We would like to have dinner now, is everything ready?" asked the woman gently.

"Yes, mistress. The dinner will be served in moments." It ran away.

"Don't be scared." Narcisa told her guest when she noticed their reaction. "Maybe Dinky is a little grouse, but she is very nice. And really helpful around the house."

"Oh, I see…" Nadine mumbled.

After that everything was going great. They had dinner and a lovely conversation. After dinner it was time to unwrap the presents and have some tea.

"Thank you, Dinky." Ravenna hugged the little elf. The little creature made homemade socks for everyone and a beautiful scarf for Ravenna. "it's great!"

"It's to keep you worm madam, you know it's really cold outside!" Dinky squeaked again.

"It's so sweet of you.." she smiled. "Isn't it mom?"

"Oh, yes… It's beautiful. Unfortunately we don't have anything for you, Dinky. We didn't know and.."

"That's all right, madam. Dinky is happy you like it.." the little one laughed.

"We do… It's great Dinky. Oh, and by the way call me, Ravenna."

"But i…i…can't…" her plate eyes widened.

"Of course you can. It's all right!"

"Ok, Ravenna…" she whispered.

After all the gifts were unwrapped Ravenna and Draco went to the garden for a little walk. Ravenna was wearing her new necklace Draco gave her. It was beautiful heart shaped silver medallion with two lovebirds on it. Ravenna kept thinking why did he give her such an unusual present. After all she gave Draco a new golden pen. She had no idea about it. If she knew what would happen she would have bought a little less boring gift to him. Deep in her thoughts she didn't feel Draco taking her hand in his own. She realized it only when he spoke.

"Are you cold?"

"Me? No, why are you asking?"

"Because you're shaking." he told her. She really did, but not because of the cold. She was shaking because of him. Because of his closeness. "Oh, yeah, and because I desperately want to have you in my arms and keep you warm." He added quietly.

Ravenna was shocked of this confession. She felt a little intimidated, but it would be a lie if she told him she doesn't want the same.

"Really?" she just asked.

"Really" he smiled.

"Well, in that case…" she took of her coat and threw in on the snow. "Now I am cold!" she laughed.

Draco immediately took her to his hands. He held her so firmly, but yet so tight. He stroked through her hair and her back. Ravenna placed her head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth of his body, the heat radiating from him. She felt melting, melting in his arms. Then he leaned over for a kiss.

"You're crazy" he whispered before kissing her.

They kissed so soft and gently. Snow began falling from the sky, but they didn't feel it. There was nothing in the world that could tear them apart. They were so close. Draco felt her silky skin and heard her heart beat, just as hard as his own did. She felt his body so close to her, felt his breath on her cheek, her neck, in her hair. They kissed so sweet. It was the kiss they waited for all their lives, even if they didn't know it….


End file.
